


Nerds of the Earth, take note! (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/95390">Nerds of the Earth, take note!</a> by Betty and Emeraldwoman.</p><p>Excerpt: "'I won this all expenses paid vacation to scenic nowhere because you need a hacker," says Alec, talking before he realizes what he's saying, but when he listens to himself, it's pretty obvious. The corner of Fury's mouth curls up again, and Alec admires abstractly the way he manages to make it creepy as fuck while fighting the urge to try to sidle out of its range."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds of the Earth, take note! (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nerds of the Earth, take note!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95390) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty), [Emeraldwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwoman/pseuds/Emeraldwoman). 



### Cover

A wonderful gift from [forzando](http://forzandopod.tumblr.com/post/111719823739/nerds-of-the-earth-take-note-podfic-125)!

### Length

53 minutes, 54 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 36 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/nerds-mp3-mf) or [a 36 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/nerds-m4b-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/nerds-gd).

### Reader's notes

This story makes me happy on so many levels. (It was actually the first thing I started recording after [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), because it's gen and has great voices, but took longer in the editing.)

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than meeting Nick Fury.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/7045.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/411564.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1207901.html).)


End file.
